This invention relates generally to nonvolatile semiconductor memories, their structure and use, and specifically to methods of operating such memories to obtain high endurance.
There are many commercially successful nonvolatile memory products being used today, particularly in the form of small form factor cards, which use an array of flash EEPROM cells. An example of a flash memory system is shown in FIG. 1, in which a memory cell array 1 is formed on a memory chip 12, along with various peripheral circuits such as column control circuits 2, row control circuits 3, data input/output circuits 6, etc.
One popular flash EEPROM architecture utilizes a NAND array, wherein a large number of strings of memory cells are connected through one or more select transistors between individual bit lines and a reference potential. A portion of such an array is shown in plan view in FIG. 2A. BL0-BL4 represent diffused bit line connections to global vertical metal bit lines (not shown). Although four floating gate memory cells are shown in each string, the individual strings typically include 16, 32 or more memory cell charge storage elements, such as floating gates, in a column. Control gate (word) lines labeled WL0-WL3 and string selection lines DSL and SSL extend across multiple strings over rows of floating gates. Control gate lines and string select lines are formed of polysilicon (polysilicon layer 2, or “poly 2,” labeled P2 in FIG. 2B, a cross-section along line A-A of FIG. 2A). Floating gates are also formed of polysilicon (polysilicon layer 1, or “poly 1,” labeled P1). The control gate lines are typically formed over the floating gates as a self-aligned stack, and are capacitively coupled with each other through an intermediate dielectric layer 19 (also referred to as “inter-poly dielectric” or “IPD”) as shown in FIG. 2B. This capacitive coupling between the floating gate and the control gate allows the voltage of the floating gate to be raised by increasing the voltage on the control gate coupled thereto. An individual cell within a column is read and verified during programming by causing the remaining cells in the string to be turned on hard by placing a relatively high voltage on their respective word lines and by placing a relatively lower voltage on the one selected word line so that the current flowing through each string is primarily dependent only upon the level of charge stored in the addressed cell below the selected word line. That current typically is sensed for a large number of strings in parallel, thereby to read charge level states along a row of floating gates in parallel. Examples of NAND memory cell array architectures and their operation are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,570,315, 5,774,397, 6,046,935, and 7,951,669.
Nonvolatile memory devices are also manufactured from memory cells with a dielectric layer for storing charge. Instead of the conductive floating gate elements described earlier, a dielectric layer is used. Such memory devices utilizing dielectric storage element have been described by Eitan et al., “NROM: A Novel Localized Trapping, 2-Bit Nonvolatile Memory Cell,” IEEE Electron Device Letters, vol. 21, no. 11, November 2000, pp. 543-545. An ONO dielectric layer extends across the channel between source and drain diffusions. The charge for one data bit is localized in the dielectric layer adjacent to the drain, and the charge for the other data bit is localized in the dielectric layer adjacent to the source. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,768,192 and 6,011,725 disclose a nonvolatile memory cell having a trapping dielectric sandwiched between two silicon dioxide layers. Multi-state data storage is implemented by separately reading the binary states of the spatially separated charge storage regions within the dielectric.
In addition to NAND flash memory, other forms of flash memory, such as NOR flash memory also use electrical charge stored on a charge storage element such as a floating gate. Other memory systems use other physical phenomena to store data. For example Ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM or FRAM) uses a ferroelectric layer to record data bits by applying an electric field that orients the atoms in a particular area with an orientation that indicates whether a “1” or a “0” is stored. Magnetoresistive RAM (MRAM) uses magnetic storage elements to store data bits. Phase-Change memory (PCME, or PRAM) such as Ovonic Unified Memory (OUM) uses phase changes in certain materials to record data bits. ReRAM uses changes in resistance of resistive elements to record data bits. Various other nonvolatile memories are also in use or proposed for use in nonvolatile memory systems.